One of the popular ways of displaying consumer information in grocery stores and the like is the placement of a shelf edge display on the outer narrow edge of a shelf. Typically, such shelf edge displays contain a consumer information strip that extends along the edge of the shelf with the consumer information thereon visible to a person located in front of the shelf edge display. In still other types or shelf edge displays opaque advertising strips containing consumer information are removably secured between fixed rails located on the shelf edge. One of the difficulties with shelf edge displays is that they should be large enough to be readable by a person who may be standing a few feet from the shelf edge display even though the width of the shelf may limit the size of the shelf edge display. The shelf edge display should also have a low profile so as not to interfere with the removable or placement of a product on the shelf. In addition, the information on the shelf edge display, while large enough to be readable, must be readable under various light conditions within the store. Another aspect of shelf edge displays is that shelf edge display may become dated so that from time to time the consumer information on the shelf edge display may need to be replaced with different information. For example, the updating of the consumer information may require replacement of an existing consumer information strip with a different consumer information strip. To avoid loss in consumer visibility the replacement should be as noticeable and as readable as the previous consumer information strip and preferable be prominently visible to attract a customer attention without appearing invasive.